Urbosa
Urbosa is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is from the Gerudo tribe and is one of the Champions of Hyrule. Personality Strong and courageous, Urbosa is determined to protect Hyrule in the upcoming battle with the Calamity Ganon. Urbosa is very close to Zelda - becoming genuinely concerned for the latter's well-being, as well as respecting Zelda's dedication to her duties. She is aware of the long history that Calamity Ganon once took on a form of a Gerudo, which she greatly resented, which was the reason she accepted her calling to be among the four Champions and wanted to ensure that her people remain loyal to the Royal Family, if anything happened to her. She holds a deep respect and looks up to Nabooru, who opposed Ganon and was responsible for the positive influence she had on the Gerudo, which were reformed from being a reclusive gang of thieves to living normal lives and engaging in foreign trade with other tribes as a result, and states that Divine Beast Vah Naboris was named after her. Urbosa has a penchant for teasing others, particularly Princess Zelda and Link, as seen when she startles the princess awake with Urbosa's Fury, '''with Zelda's reaction with added amusement. Biography Urbosa lived in Gerudo Town with the other members of her race. She was recruited by King Rhoam and Princess Zelda to become the Gerudo Champion and pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris as a protector of Hyrule. Urbosa was able to control her Divine Beast with relative ease. Unfortunately the Gerudo warrior was killed by the Thunderblight Ganon during the Great Calamity. Her soul remained trapped inside of the corrupted Divine Beast for 100 years. Urbosa's soul was freed after Link had slayed the thunder demon, she gives Link her special ability '''Urbosa's Fury and tells him to ask Zelda that she shouldn't burden herself with Urbosa's death. She was later seen firing her Divine Beast's laser towards Hyrule castle to help weaken the Calamity Ganon. Powers and Abilities Urbosa is a powerful warrior with impeccable speed, strength, and skill. The weapons Urbosa wield is a Gerudo sword: The Scimitar of the Seven and the Daybreaker Shield. The ability she bestows to Link Urbosa's Fury, allows Link to generate electricity that will shock and damage enemies within Hylian's radius when charging the Spin Attack further. Trivia * Unlike the other Champions (with the exception of Link), Urbosa wields two weapons - a sword and shield. * Urbosa's Fury has the second shortest cooldown time, requiring 12 minutes of recharge, behind Revali's cooldown. If her ability is upgraded, her recharge time diminished to 4 minutes before it can be used again. "Urbosa's Song Sidequest" part of the EX The Champions' Ballad must be completed to receive the update. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Angels Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Damsels Category:Undead Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Paranormal Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:One-Man Army Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Hope Bringer Category:The Messiah Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mischievous Category:Monarchs